


Harri and Tom

by LittleLadySilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Femslash, My First Fanart, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadySilver/pseuds/LittleLadySilver
Summary: Sassy Harri and her Amused Tom-Cat.





	Harri and Tom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniello/gifts).



> I hope you like them!


End file.
